


Texan Boys

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Dominant top, First Time Bottoming, Forced, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Missy was left crying after Marcus rejected her, so Georgie decides to go pay the baseballer a visit, making him sorry for making Missy cry. Not that Marcus won't enjoy it by the end,
Relationships: Georgie Cooper/Marcus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Texan Boys

Georgie Cooper’s breathing was heavy as his fingers flexed tightly around the steering wheel to the old family truck. His eyes narrowed on the road. Driving with tunnel vision, knowing the street perfectly as he took each turn with barely a glance. Georgie’s tanned skin was a slight red shade with anger. The heavy breathing didn’t help to calm his nerves. In fact it almost encouraged his rage onward as the Texan boy drove.

He took another corner, scaring some kids who were playing near the street as the truck rushed past. 

Missy was at home curled up on her single bed, crying her little heart out. Over a boy. So, obviously, Georgie was livid.

“C’mon!” He stomped the accelerator, making the car rev going down a dusty Texas road. A few more blocks and Georgie pulled up beside a baseball field where a few kids played lazily; Georgie got out and threw the keys down, leaving the window open. It was a hot day, nobody was out. “That lil fucker better be here!”

Georgie walked around the wire fence, his hand running along the steel making it rattle. His dark eyes never left the boys. Watching them play, hitting the balls around; They were hearing hats, hiding their hair color. Georgie grunted. He walked onto the field and down the dirt, kicking up copper clouds that danced around the hunky teenager; Georgie looked intimidating walking through the dust cloud, his wide frame silhouetted in the dust.

The kids noticed Georgie as he came closer. Some stepped back, others ignored him and continued to throw the ball around. Playing happily until one stray ball went flying right into Georgie Cooper’s hand. It stung to catch but he didn’t flinch.

One of the boys turned to face Georgie and his face fell suddenly. His light pink lips twitched, unsure to frown or smile at the older boy.

The other boys stopped to watch Georgie approach. He was only a few feet away, arms crossed and biceps flexing to show off his thick muscles.

“Y’all fuck off!” He commanded in a deep voice. Some looked around at first, ready to argue. But Georgie straightened up and took a step. They all started to pack up and run away from the field. Leaving the cute blond Marcus alone with Georgie and his big biceps. “Marcus, right?”

“Yeah…?” Marcus’ lip quivered. Obviously worried about Georgie’s intent.

“You made my sister cry.” Georgie snapped at him with a glare. The blond looked confused, even as the older boy approached.

“Missy? No, I didn’t. She said she liked me, I didn’t like her back and she was okay!” Marcus stepped back, but Georgie grabbed his collar and pulled the boy close with a growl. “Dude! I-I’ll tell my brother and he’ll-”

Georgie threw the boy back before digging fingers into his loose tank top. With one rough tug, he tore the fabric in half, letting it fall away from his body; Georgie had a wide frame and perfectly bulky pecs, leading down through their crack to a set of detailed abs able to make girls drool and boys get jealous. The defined muscular body was a deep tan, forming dark pink nipples on Georgie’s chest. His shorts hung low enough to reveal the waistband to his boxers, teasing some of his treasure trail.

Marcus gulped hard at the view. Georgie had just ripped his shirt off without struggle purely to show off his muscles. As if those biceps needed to show off more, they were already thick as grapefruits. He stepped back but the older boy grabbed him again, dragging him aside to the fence where nobody could see them. 

He was thrown into the dirt by the older boy, and by the time he looked up, Georgie was fiddling with his camo shorts. Easing the front down with a quick tug, letting his cock spring out into the air.

“You’re gonna suck this bad boy or else, pretty boy.” Georgie came up and tapped the blushing, nervous Marcus with his dick. “I could do a lot worse for hurting my sister.”

“I-I didn’t hurt her?” Marcus attempted, nervously gulping.

“Oh, you hurt her.” Rubbing his tip against the boy’s lips, Georgie purred. The lips were so soft on his cock, coaxing out a small moan. Georgie curled his fingers into the cute blond hair and gave a tug, “Now you’re gonna suck my big cock!”

“B-but” Marcus protested weakly as he grasped on the ground trying to bury himself deeper.

Slapping the boy further with his heavy cock, Georgie allowed Marcus to feel his size. His dick was a girthy seven-inches, its long shaft covered in pulsing veins that lead to a dark pink tip flared with arousal and anger. Marcus’ lips pursed as his face was moved down along the shaft, moving from the threatening tip over the veins and right down to a set of hairy balls stinking with teenage musk and sweat. He was forced to take a whiff of it, held down into the sac.

“Mmm just look how deep i’ll get, cocksucker!” Georgie smirked. It would get fully down the young boy’s throat for sure. With force, most likely.

Grunting, Marcus looked at the dick. It was far bigger than his own or any on the team he’d seen, and there was no way it could actually fit down his throat. Or so he hoped. Georgie kept slapping him with it. That hurt. The thing was so heavy and hard it was like a real slap.

“Ngh… S-so just a blowjob then you’ll leave me alone?” He asked nervously, stuttering at the size.

“A blow job and I’ll consider it, baseball boy.” Georgie growled. Pushing on Marcus’ lips he shouted. “Now open ‘yer damn mouth!”

Marcus relented. Finally opening his slim lips, permitting Georgie to push past and ease into his mouth. The thickness slid along Marcus’ tongue, giving him the first powerful taste of fat Texan dick while pushing inside him. Marcus gagged at the taste. It was sweaty. But inch by inch it eased deeper into him until the flared cap brushed against the entrance to his throat. He gagged hard now, forcing Georgie to pull out. But only to the tip.

Georgie’s pecs buffed out with a low sigh as he fucked the small mouth. Moving in and out of the cute blond’s lips, feeling his nervous tongue taste every inch of his seven-inch length. With a grunt, he pumped in and out faster. Tugging Marcus’ hair to pull him down the thick shaft. Making him swallow half his cock before pulling out.

“Not bad,” He thrust deeper in Marcus. “Use that tongue, it’ll go way faster!”

With a whimper, Marcus extended his tongue as he tentatively pressed it against the length that was inside.

Smirking, Georgie fucked inside faster. Feeding his dick to Marcus, making the boy suck him off and lap at his thickness. No raw talent or skill, just a nervous cute boy forced to suck a dick that dwarfed his own by almost two inches. Georgie didn’t care, there was a warm mouth wrapped around his dick. Grunting heavily as sweat began drooling down his body, the hunk wiped some from his brow. It was hot out, and the boy sucking away on his cock was making it hotter. 

When the boy coughed and gagged around Georgie’s beefy cock, he wasn’t concerned. Just used the hand on Marcus’ head to force him back and forth faster. Fucking his mouth purely for his own pleasure. The throat was tight around his dick. 

Marcus pushed on George’s thighs, struggling to pull off the massive thickness. The older boy held him down. Marcus’ nose was pushed deep into Georgie’s curly bush. Smelling his earthy musk; The smell of sweat and dried cum filled Marcus’ nose. He actually moaned for a moment around Georgie over the strange smell, his tongue caressing Georgie’s dick. 

“‘Yer likin’ that aren’t you!” Georgie purred. At last he pulled the boy away from his dick, then smeared precum and spit all over his pretty face. The blond winced, clenched his face up and turned away but he was still coated by Georgie’s dick. Slapping a cheek with his tip, the hunk shouted. “You like cock huh? Or my balls! Wanna suck ‘em, don’t cha!”

“N-no! I’m not gay!” Marcus struggled as the cock rubbed his cheek. So thick and warm, he could still feel it trying to get at his throat. “Look, I sucked you off. I can go now, right!?”

Georgie snorted, flexing his muscles. “Fuck no! You ain’t made me cum yet,”

“I have to keep going ‘till you CUM!? No way, I’m not making a dude cum!” Marcus snapped, but in opening his mouth it allowed Georgie to shove his dick inside. “Ghk!” 

Marcus scrunched his face up as the fucking resumed, this time feeling the dick push further inside. The tip led the attack stretching his throat open, pounding against the unused tunnel. Each time Georgie’s tip would hit the back of Marcus’ mouth he’d gag and struggle. The hunk held either side of Marcus’ face while slamming down, sliding into the throat. Breaking open the tight throat to force himself inside. Slowly, the boy was forced to swallow more. The tip pounded its way down inch by inch, stretching until he was deepthroating Georgie.

Georgie put a hand on his hip and sighed. Impressed by the boy deepthroating him; It made his dick throb inside Marcus, pumping heat into the boy and a good few drops of precum. He rocked in and out a few inches, keeping the face-scrunching boy balls deep on his dick. The cute sounds of Marcus gagging made this even better.

The young blond’s tongue continued to coat the dick with his saliva even as he was held down on the massive dick. His slim fingers tugged at Georgie’s camo shorts, feeling around as he struggled. 

Soon the hands slipped around and Georgie was surprised to feel Marcus grab his ass, holding him inside.

“Oh, damn! You really are a cocksucker,” Georgie pulled the full length back to the tip. Marcus opened his pretty blue eyes and stared at him for a moment. Then Georgie pulled him back down. Ramming his whole cock into Marcus.

Marcus gasped as Georgie started really throat fucking him. Every thick inch of that cock pounding down his hot throat, making him feel it deep inside him. He squeezed the older boy’s ass while sucking that big dick, pulling him in hard. Swallowing every inch, just letting it happen.

“Ngh… Ungh! Yeah, suck my big dick! Throat it, boy!” Georgie roared, ramming away without mercy. That throat was tight on his dick, sucking so hard. Marcus was way more into this than he expected. Georgie knocked off his cap for better grip and a better view. “Show me those eyes, I wanna see you beg for mercy!”

Looking up at the hunky teen, Marcus stared at him. Sucking on Georgie’s dick, bobbing away, and staring at him with nervous eyes.

That was it. Those beautiful girly eyes, Marcus’ warm pink lips and cute face looked so at home on Georgie’s dick he couldn’t stand another second. He held the boy at his tip and started to unload inside him. Pulsing as cum shot. “Ungh, fuck I’m cumming! Don’t waste it, either!”

Marcus already had a thin stream of cum flowing from his mouth but did as told. He began swallowing his mouthful of hot Texan cum, gulping down the weird salty-sweet liquid. It warmed him inside. Made him sweat and gag. It tasted foul, not half as good as Georgie’s dick tasted. But the hunk didn’t care. He pulled the squirming blond further down the shaft, hilting in his throat just to flood it with every last drop of his seed.

Then he allowed Marcus to push off and fall into the dirt coughing. 

“Ew! That tasted disgusting!” He spat. 

Georgie smeared his cock all over the young boy’s lips, rubbing his hot load into Marcus with a broad smirk. Obviously, he couldn’t care less if the boy liked it or not. He just got a free blowjob and shot a load all over some bitch’s face.

Wiping the sweat from his brow and letting out a deep sigh of exhaustion, Georgie looked down. Marcus was sweaty too in his baseball getup. But he wasn’t off the hook yet. Georgie hadn’t made him feel sorry enough for Missy, this cute blond needed to be punished. So while slapping the boy’s cheek with his heavy dick and gnawing his lip, Georgie mulled over what to do with the kid. They could fuck right there on the dirt by the batters box, or go back to the truck and fuck Marcus like an animal getting out its primal needs. But Georgie had a better idea. 

Marcus embarrassed Missy hard. Time for revenge.

“Ged’ up.” Georgie commanded with a tug of his hair.

Grunting, the young boy got to his feet. His knees caked in dirt and face sweaty. There was a thin, dried stream of cum still running from Marcus’ lip down to his chin. He wiped it off.

Georgie shoved, so they began to move. Crossing the baseball field to a shaded area where they could be seen if someone was walking by. This is where those other boys - Marcus’ friends- were headed after Georgie scared them off. When they got there he threw Marcus down to his knees again, right against the fence. It rattled and shook as the boy hit then fixed himself up. Marcus shot a glare, but knew to bite his lip.

“Strip.”

“Huh?” The command was simple, but Marcus was unsure what to say despite wanting to protest. His hand danced around the bottom of his shirt nervously. “Out here?”

“S-T-R-I-P-P.” Georgie spelled out, incorrectly. His tone was deeper this time.

Marcus’ eyes strained on the hunk, and fingers nervously hovered down to the hem. Hooking in before slowly beginning to peel his shirt away to reveal a perfectly tanned form. His body wasn’t girly thin, his hips weren’t a perfect curve. In fact, Marcus had a developing muscular frame. Marcus’ biceps were slim but firm, and his abs were beginning to develop. Sharpening out his pecs, deepening the V’s on either side of the waist leading down into his shorts. Marcus hooked his thumbs in then began peeling those down, sliding them off his young body to reveal toned coltish legs. His crotch now cupped only in a pair of jet black boxer briefs that hugged Marcus’ young cock. Still soft. Maybe he wasn’t getting too into this.

“C’mon. That too.” Georgie smirked as he took in the sight of his sister’s crush.

Biting his lip, Marcus looked away. He refused to move further, unwilling to be naked in front of Georgie or out in public. But when he saw Georgie flex his muscles again, the young teen relented. He turned, presenting a toned young ass as he peeled the boxer briefs down; His smooth, pale ass was a nice curve with strong cheeks and a perfect pink hole. 

“Wait.” Georgie spoke suddenly, just as the waistband was under Marcus’ ass. “Leave it there, I’m only here for the pussy.”

“Pussy?” Marcus looked back. “There’s no girls here…”

“Oh, I think I see one.” Georgie smirked as he reached out and grabbed Marcus’s ass.

Marcus yelped and pulled away but the hunk pulled him back. Forcing their bodies together, with his thick seven-inches pressed firmly to the young boy’s back. Grinding hard into him, sliding up and down through Marcus’ smooth crack and over his spine.

“Mmm, damn you’re softer than some girls I know!” Georgie exclaimed.

The blond younger boy bit back a comment, not wanting to give into the older boy just because he wasn’t interested in Missy Cooper.

Feeling up Marcus at the hips, Georgie thrust his slickened cock against him harder. Grinding with a grunt of pleasure, moving smoothly through the cheeks. Marcus’ skin felt like soft silk, allowing Georgie’s rough fingers to travel effortlessly across his body. From his thin hips up to Marcus’ tiny brown nipples. The older boy began to pinch them. Squeezing down on Marcus’ nubs, making him cry out in shock, pain and a hint of pleasure. Georgie continued to pinch them hard while grinding on the ass.

“G-Georgie!” Marcus gasped as he struggled against the hold despite the moan he was releasing.

Pressing Marcus into the fence, Georgie moved his cock faster. Humping with a passionate growl, a needy tone in the back of his throat. Pinching the little nipples hard, he reminded Marcus he was in charge. “You shud’up! Let’s see that pussy swallow this dick…”

“I-it’s not a pussy!” Marcus kept on struggling though it just served to grind them harder together.

Georgie swiftly grabbed his dick and moved the tip down along Marcus’ skin. Sliding down against the silky tanned skin, crossing the tan line then down better Marcus’ cheeks. Tormenting the boy, Georgie gave a thrust, pressing his cock hard on the hole. Marcus groaned being pushed forward into the rattling fence, but the cock moved back. After spitting on the flared cock tip Georgie used his palm to work it in. Massaging the sensitive head as it rolled around in his palm, teased or brushed against by his fingers. Once that was slick and shining with spit, he then spat again. This time onto the boy’s ass. Coating that boyish hole with saliva, letting it ooze down the crack for a moment before slapping his hand down. Rubbing the saliva onto Marcus’ virgin hole, getting it slick. Georgie’s fingers ran up and down the crack, roughly pushing his spit into the young boy’s hole. Making him gasp and grunt heavily while pushing his butt away, struggling with something slick getting massaged onto it. Almost ready to take the big cock. Georgie’s fingers brushed against the ring, teasing the tight entrance that was just begging for a hard fuck. Georgie pressed down on it, eliciting a sharp gasp from Marcus.

But the finger never pushed in. No chance was Marcus getting stretched before taking a cock inside him.

Marcus clenched his eyes shut, bracing for it when he felt Georgie’s dick prodding his hole. His fingers curled into the wire fence, tugging hard at lattice while pushed forward by Georgie’s dick. Squirm as he might, Marcus couldn’t get it away from him. 

“You ready for this in your pussy, huh? Go on, girly, beg for some dick in your tight lil pussy!” Georgie commanded before bringing his hand down hard on Marcus’ ass.

“OW!” Marcus hissed, gritting his teeth. His fingers tugged at the fence. “No way! I don’t want a dick in my ass!” 

Georgie shrugged, his curly mullet bobbing. “Suit yer’ self… I was gonna be gentle but,”

With nary a shred of mercy, Georgie put all his muscle and force into slamming his dick into Marcus’ virgin hole. It was a struggle for sure, but one rough thrust was all it took for him to bury all seven-inches deep in the young blond. One hand remained on Marcus’ hip, the other clasped over his screaming mouth. Georgie was moaning gutturally in Marcus’ ear as the amazingly tight ass wrapped around his girthy cock, squeezing down on the shaft. Hugging it for dear life.

It was stretching the unused tunnel wider than ever, wider than anything would ever again in fact. Unless it was Georgie’s cock itself plowing the boy. Marcus cried out into Georgie’s hand as the cock grinded against his innards. It felt like his ass was torn in half by the huge thing.

Georgie let the ass adjust for a while. Feeling how it reshaped around him, took on its shape. That felt amazing, a virgin hole fit for his seven-inch cock. 

“Aw, damn! This pussy’s great!” Georgie pulled back an inch then rammed back in at full force. Making Marcus scream into his hand and grip the fence tightly. He pumped in and out of the tiny ass roughly, digging his cock in deep. “Ungh, flex it tighter! C’mon, more than that, really squeeze your pussy!”

Marcus shook his head. It hurt. There was a small tingle of pleasure, but really it hurt.

Glaring at the boy while pounding away, Georgie decided to smack his ass. Causing another cry. His cock rammed in and out faster, shoving the full length into Marcus’ tight virgin ass. Impaling the blond boy, forcing him up against the fence.

“If you don’t tighten it,” Georgie pressed his abs up to Marcus’ back, pinning their bodies together while fucking hard. His hips swung back and forth with short, hard thrusts. “I’ll show your friends how you take dick… they’re right over there,”

Marcus gulped. His eyes opened even as Georgie fucked him, finding that his friends were nearby in shouting distance. It was hard to see through the fence and their angle. But get closer and they’d see him get fucked. “N-no way, please don’t!”

“Then…?” Georgie smirked.

Despite himself, Marcus tried to flex his ass. Squeezing down on Georgie’s member while letting the older boy have his way. By the way Georgie grunted as he drove that dick inside, Marcus guessed he liked it. On the downside, this encouraged Georgie to go harder. Brutally pounding his hole. Putting those thick muscles to work, getting balls deep in his smooth ass with each thrust. Marcus could feel the heavy, hairy nuts slap his smooth skin. They would have tickled, had it not been for that monster jammed so deep in his ass it was almost in his stomach.

As they fucked away against the fence, Georige’s strong hands pulled those thin hips back to meet his dick. Jamming it deeper with each brutal thrust. Making him feel every inch of it. 

And while Georgie never broke their deal, moving his slim muscular hips faster with a smirk, fate had other ideas. 

“Marcus? What the fuck, man!” One of his friends called out. They could see clearly now as Marcus was fucked into the fence, the muscular older boy ramming him deep. “The hell’s goin’ on!”

Georgie’s lips curled into a smirk. He fucked Marcus hard as he could, using all the force a hot muscular Texcan could muster. Suckerpunching that ass. “Oh, he’s just enjoying a massive dick beating his ass. Aren’t you?”

Marcus remained silent as his friends watched in shock. Getting fucked roughly, brutal thrusts balls deep into his soft butt.

“Beg for it. Say you love dick.” Georgie purred in a whisper, “Or else this gets worse.”

“I…” Marcus growled. Then winced when Georgie rammed in with full force. “I love cocks! I need to be used by big ones for- Ngh, just go away guys!”

They didn’t move. All six just stayed there watching Georgie Cooper’s muscular body swing back and forth, ramming that dick harder and harder into their friend. His hands sunk deeper into Marcus’ toned waist while they watched on. Pulling his soft looking ass back hard against the muscular waist. Impaling that massive dick inside him. Marcus looked away from the all and cried out; A mixture of moans and screams escaped his lips while being fucked.

Some of the boys grinned, others looked disgusted. Nothing would change between them in the future, especially later when this got explained. But for now they all took some dirty pleasure watching the coolest in the group getting fucked like that. Becoming the girl to some older kid. 

“Hey, uh,” One spoke up, “Mind if we make him suck us while you…”

“Huh?” Georgie looked up from Marcus. He’d been watching his length disappear into the hole. “Fuck no! I don’t wanna see another guy’s little dick, get the fuck outa here!”

None of them moved. Not until Georgie growled and raised a fist. Even with the fence between them the boys ran scared.


End file.
